


Beg For It

by Naguodog



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM themes, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Footjob, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, dubcon, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naguodog/pseuds/Naguodog
Summary: Ukoku knows what he's doing, dragging each moment out as long as possible.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Ni Jianyi | Ukoku
Kudos: 4





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DUB-CON/NON-CON/FORCED SEX THEMES AND ELEMENTS. Kink content, BDSM themes, and so on are prevalent in this fic. Please exercise caution going forward, and do not read if these may trigger and/or upset you as a reader.

Ukoku’s grip is tight in his hair, holding his head back so that his neck is craned upward as Ukoku slides his leg in between Genjo’s arm and his torso. Genjo feels the brush of denim against his chin, a promise and a threat of a zipper just a few inches from his lips.

He can smell the smoke as Ukoku leans in, a cigarette resting idly between the fingers of his free hand. Ukoku runs the pinky and ring finger along Genjo’s jaw and then down his neck, letting the ash fall as he moves. Despite himself, Genjo feels the sting in his eyes of involuntary tears, the smoke wafting too close for comfort. 

“I’m impressed, Genjo~ You hold out better than I expected.” 

Genjo bites back a snide comment. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since this started, but by now he’s used to the role expected of him. Ukoku has taken longer than usual today, building anticipation with his every move. What he’s planning is anyone’s guess, each day just a little bit different.

Yanking the hand in Genjo’s hair back suddenly, Ukoku catches the blond off guard enough to get a small gasp before Genjo can stop himself. Ukoku smirks, taking the small victory. He presses closer, grinding ever so slowly, making sure Genjo is fully aware of every inch of him. He knows exactly what he’s doing, dragging each moment out until Genjo’s every nerve is on fire, lips raw from every sound he’s bitten back.

Ukoku makes sure to press the growing bulge in his jeans against Genjo’s throat, making a show of moaning quietly to himself in pleasure. The second small, barely audible noise that escapes Genjo’s throat is his reward. “What’s that, Genjo? I didn’t hear you - you want more?”

Genjo clenches his fists, nails digging into the skin of his palms until he can feel blood in a desperate attempt to keep himself in check. He knows exactly what Ukoku’s after, and he refuses to give him the satisfaction. Ukoku hums and pulls away slightly. The grip in his hair eases. For a single foolish moment Genjo thinks he’s succeeded, finally convincing himself and Ukoku that he’s completely unaffected.

Without warning, Ukoku pulls him in, pressing the still burning end of his cigarette into the skin of Genjo’s chest. He moves too quickly for Genjo to keep from crying out, only managing to hold back a grimace when Ukoku grinds it into his skin. Ukoku pulls him up by the hair so he can bring his lips to Genjo’s ear, his voice a low purr when he speaks.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, you know.”

He loosens his grip again, letting Genjo fall to his knees at Ukoku’s feet. Ukoku brings his hand down along Genjo’s jaw, gripping his chin and forcing it upwards so he’s forced to meet dark eyes head-on. Ukoku’s foot moves, pressing against the front of Genjo’s jeans with deliberate motions.

“ _ Beg. For. It.” _

Ukoku’s weight comes down on his foot slowly, pressing against Sanzo’s groin until it’s just shy of unbearable. Genjo hears a low whine, and it takes him a moment to realize the noise is coming from  _ him.  _ Ukoku grins.

Leaving his weight perfectly balanced and his grip on Genjo’s chin firm, Ukoku brings his free hand down to the waistband of his pants, thumbing the button open with a practiced ease. He pulls his erection free of the zipper, tilting Genjo’s head so that he has a full view. Stroking himself, he hums and moans quietly.

Despite the show, there is no doubt that he is fully in control, his weight shifting down onto Sanzo hard enough to nearly draw out a cry. He rubs with his foot until Genjo’s breathing comes in ragged gasps. He can’t shift without risking making it worse, so Genjo pulls at the bonds restraining his hands, with little success. Shoulders sagging in defeat, Genjo tries to jerk his head forward, hiding his expression. Ukoku releases his chin, running his fingers through Genjo’s hair, nails scraping his scalp in warning. “Now, now, you know the rules.”

Yanking as hard as he can this time, Ukoku pulls Genjo’s head back far enough that his back is arching, a cry ringing out through the room. “Naughty boys get punished~” Digging his nails into Genjo’s scalp, Ukoku makes sure to draw blood, punctuating his words with the press of his full weight onto Genjo’s groin, grinding his heel right into Sanzo’s shaft. This time, Genjo can’t hold back the tears of pain that pool in the corners of his eyes. He tries to take a shuddering breath, biting back a whimper. The moment drags on for an eternity, suspended in the slim space between agony and pleasure, Ukoku holding him there until he knows Genjo is ready to do just about anything to end it, to tip the scales one way or the other,  _ anything but this _ .

“Does it hurt, Genjo?” Ukoku’s voice is light and airy. “I’ll let you go, if you say the magic word~”

Genjo holds back, everything in him straining at the thought, fighting against the very idea of giving in, but Ukoku’s hold is tight. He can’t budge, he’s going  _ nowhere _ .

“Please…”

He almost doesn’t realize the word has fallen from his lips in the instant relief that follows, the hand releasing his hair at the same moment Ukoku’s foot eases off his groin. For a moment, he can breathe, shoulders slumping forward. He only gets a moment before Ukoku moves forward to take Sanzo’s face in his hand, thumb running over tear tracks with a gentle motion. “That’s a good boy~”

He tips Genjo’s chin up enough so that he’s level with Ukoku’s crotch, his length rubbing against the blond’s cheek. “Open up now, it’s time for your treat~”

Again he thinks to protest, but the thought is taken away as Ukoku presses at the corners of his mouth, urging his jaw to slack. Pressing in, he keeps a hand on Genjo’s jaw to keep him from misbehaving.

“Good boy, that’s it. Relax~” His voice gentle, Ukoku takes his time with Genjo’s mouth. He waits until he’s halfway in before he slams forward, nearly gagging the blond. He pulls back before he can, setting a ruthless pace. He doesn’t go all the way back again, but it’s still all Genjo can do to keep up. The foot returns without weight, rubbing against him until it’s painful. Keeping Genjo just shy of release again, Ukoku drags out his time, each jerk of his hips seemingly shallower than the last.

Genjo wants to cry out, letting out a whine as he just barely skirts the edge for minutes on end, nearly mouthing please a second time around the intrusion in his mouth. Breaking, he lets out a noise that’s close to a shuddering sob, desperate and wanting in no uncertain terms. 

Ukoku moans at the sound - the first genuine, uncontrolled noise he’s made all night. He pulls out and wraps a hand around himself, tipping Genjo’s head back enough to see his face as he pulls once, twice, jerking forward and spurting over Genjo’s face. Distaste is quickly forgotten as Ukoku finally presses his foot down hard and fast, bringing Genjo over the edge with a shuddering sound.

Ukoku doesn’t release him until he’s fully come down, letting the blond fall on weak, jellied limbs to the floor. Pulling back, his expression is barely readable, but the movement of his eyes suggests he’s admiring his handiwork. Or something along the lines. Genjo refuses to read anything deeper in Ukoku’s eyes, pretending he doesn’t see the glint he’s certain Ukoku doesn’t realize is showing. The moment breaks, and Ukoku turns.

“Very nice, Genjo. One might call you a work of art~” He moves to gather his discarded coat, pulling his pants up with a hum. “We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

If nothing else, Genjo knows he’ll keep to his word.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by sheer horny and also Art on twitter. I love Ukoku/Sanzo for how unabashadly terrible it is and I hope I did my boys justice. Ukoku possessed me and now this shameless PWP is here. It exists. Don't ask me how and why it's happening I was just thirsty bruh


End file.
